


Where Dreams Come True

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Amusement Parks, Disney, DisneyWorld, Fluff, M/M, Trip - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew plans a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve never been to an amusement park.”  
“You wanna go to one?”  
Neil shrugs. “Dunno. Would probably be too much right now. Too many people and everything. Maybe some day.”  
“Maybe some day.”

-

[7 years later]  
“Pack a bag, Neil.”   
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see when we get there.”  
“But- … will we be away for longer? The cats-”  
“Are taken care of. Now go pack.”

-

Neil frowns out of the window for the whole drive. They drive, because flying still sucks, and Andrew likes seeing the suspense in Neil’s face build.   
They pass the Florida border, and Neil’s guessing. “The beach?” The beach hasn’t been a problem for some time now. They’re both doing so well. And Andrew can even admit they deserve this.

He just hums non-commitantly. Neil furrows his eyebrows and sighs.   
They reach Orlando, and by the look on Neil’s face, Andrew can tell he still has no clue where they’re going. He doesn’t expect it at all. “Open the glove compartment.”  
Neil does, and an envelope falls out. He turns it over and looks at it. Andrew sees from the corner of his eyes that Neil pales a bit as he rips it open.   
Neil pulls out the reservation documents Andrew has printed out. They stop at a red light and Andrew watches Neil read it. And then read it again, eyeing the stylized mouse ears on the corner of the paper.

“Is this real?”, Neil asks and looks up at Andrew, deer in the headlight, still the same as all those years before, with the difference that now, Andrew can admit to himself that he likes this look. And this man.

“Of course, why would it not be?” Andrew rounds a corner with his maserati, and they can already see the huge billboards showing the way.   
“Cause it’s… that’s… huge.”, Neil replies and he sounds so in disbelief. “How did you even know…?”

“You told me you never went to an amusement park, and we agreed that some day, we’d go.”, Andrew recalls flawlessly. “Once we were ready. And we are now.” Neil’s been ready for a little longer than Andrew, but they’ve both come a long way.

Neil is quiet for a long time. They pass the billboards, the entry to the perimeter, and eventually the driveway to their hotel. Andrew has booked the most expensive one, which turned out to be the Animal Kingdom Lodge with its african vibe.

As they drive into the parking garage, Neil finally speaks again. “You know, for a hot minute, I thought you were gonna propose to me via letter.”   
Andrew snorts and just shakes his head. “Idiot.”

Later, when Neil stands on their balcony and looks outside with a dreamy expression on his face as he takes in the view, Andrew’s chest heats up with pride.   
Neil spins around to look at him, and there’s this huge smile on his face that’s been lighting up Andrew’s life for years now. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, Andrew Minyard, even though you don’t wanna hear that.”, he tell Andrew softly, who just shrugs but can’t help the tiny grin on his face when Neil climbs into his lap.

“Tell me that again after you’ve puked your guts out from riding one too many roller coasters.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they leave their hotel the next morning, Neil is buzzing with excitement next to Andrew.

Andrew has picked out the time of their vacation to Disney World so it is on weekdays and not in school holiday time. It’s still full, of course, but it’s just alright. They can still breathe, and noone has recognised them (yet). Andrew is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans, matching sunglasses, and a thick layer of sunscreen Neil has forced upon him. It’s October, but it’s still rather warm in Florida.

Neil’s dressed in a long sleeved shirt as well, the one Andrew likes because the sleeves are a different color than the front part of the shirt, and it really brings out Neil’s shoulders. He’s had it since college (Allison bought it for him- Andrew should have really thanked her then) and it’s getting snug around his biceps, shoulders and chest. In combination with the tight shorts Neil is wearing, Andrew feels a little rewarded for planning this trip.

Neil tugs on his hand, pulling him into the park. He doesn’t say anything, but Andrew sees the way his eyes light up when he looks around, taking in the sights.

“Woah, Andrew, look!” “Oh my god, Andrew!” “Andrew have you seen this?”

Neil leads the way and Andrew follows him in his usual unbothered, calm manner (quite like in their normal life as well), takes photos whenever Neil asks him to, eats all the candy and desserts he can get his hands on, and generally watches Neil have the time of his life. Neil even manages to coax him into a selfie (which actually turns out quite nice with Neil smiling broadly and Andrew looking a bit red in the face from the sun).

Neil doesn’t mind that he has to go on some of the rides alone. Andrew always waits for him at the exits and smoothes down his ruffled hair. While Neil is on Expedition Everest, Andrew sits down on a bench in the shade, scrolling through the photos. His thumb hovers over the Instagram logo. Neil and Andrew aren’t official, not really. People are suspecting, because they always are, but neither of them thinks their personal life is important to the success of their carreers. Kevin would say otherwise- but he’s not here, and also, when has Kevin ever been right.

Andrew posts a picture of Neil posing with an actor in a Buzz Lightyear costume, not titling it. It stands out against the other ones on his Instagram, most of them black and white and of inanimate objects. The press is gonna have a field day with this, but he doesn’t care. Neil looks happy in the picture.

“Andrew!” A mop of auburn hair is all Andrew sees flying towards him. Reflexively, he opens his arms and Neil jumps into the hug, clearly delighted. “That was so much fun! We have to go with the others some time!” He talks about the ride, how it made his stomach feel upside down, and how the dad in the row in front of him almost puked on his child.

Andrew listens.

When they’re back at the hotel, Neil falls asleep before he even gets into the shower. Andrew lets him, showers first, and then wakes him up by letting himself fall on the bed next to him in time so they won’t be late for dinner. Neils blinks at him sleepily and Andrew’s heart just clenches.

“Go shower, you stink.”, he tells him, nudging his hips. Neil yawns and rolls over so he’s pressed against Andrew from his shoulder to his ankles, and looks up at him with a little smile. He looks like King stretching out on his back.

“Yes or no?”, he asks, eyebrows cocked. When Andrew tells him yes, he rolls over again so he’s on his belly- and on Andrew, their chests together, Neil’s thighs straddling Andrew’s hips. He leans forward and kisses him, and Andrew’s hands shoot forward to Neil’s hips.

“I wanna say thank you…”, Neil purrs. Andrew rolls his eyes and runs one hand up to tug at Neil’s hair. “There’s nothing to thank me for.”

Neil smirks down at him and cocks his head. “…well, in that case I just wanna do naughty things with you for no particular reason.”

Andrew huffs and pulls Neil into another kiss.

They make out and grind against each other and right when Andrew is about to ask permission to remove Neil’s underwear-

Neil’s belly growls so loudly that it sounds like thunder.

Neil looks surprised and pulls back from the kiss, eyes wide and incredulous, and clutches his hands to his stomach. “…oops. Sorry.”

Andrew just lifts his eyebrows, a little grin tugging on his usually so serious lips. “I think we better eat before we continue this.”

Neil sighs, but his belly rumbles again and he nods reluctantly. “Ugh. You’re probably right.” He steals another kiss and climbs off Andrew. “…I’ll take a cold shower now.”, he grumbles and goes to the bathroom. He leaves the door open while he undresses and showers, and Andrew pointedly ignores it (maybe he’s peeking out of the corner of his eyes. But just for a second.).

Their first day ends with a great dinner, and even greater fuck and a photo gone viral.


End file.
